ft_rp_fated_daysfandomcom-20200213-history
Judah Night
"Killing is not something I like, nor is it something I strive and live for. It's just something that I do" Judah, also known as Judah of the Night is a former assassin and an s-class mage in the dark guild Black Fang. He has no last name, but throughout the years the nickname "Judah of the Night" was shortened to Judah Night. Appearance Judah is a man with a fair stature with untamed medium to long black hair never really combing it. He is usually seen wearing all black clothes, and seen wearing different culture clothing. He is interested with the other cultures and countries around the world, and changes his style every once in a while. Currently he wears clothes from a desert country.Judah is usually seen carrying around a sheathed dagger. Personality Judah is a man of his words, and a caring one at that. He cares deeply for his comrades and friends, but doesn't really give any sort of sympathy or cares for them. He is not a man of honor either, he really does not care about that sort of stuff. Basically Judah is a caring man for those he cares about, a brave man, and a pretty simple person as well. He doesn't have any real sort of morals, he'll kill someone out of clod-blood just because he thought they got in his way. This may be because he wasn't raised right or raised at all, but it's just who he is. He is a morally ambiguous man. History Judah was raised in a small town outside of fiore. He had a horrible childhood. As a child, his parents left him for dead in a rural ghetto town. It was full of small dark guilds that were always up to no good. Judah went from guild to guild, learning how to fight and doing mischief as he pleases. Later on he joined a dark guild that specializes in assassinations. While he was there, he learned different types of magic, but ended up sticking with darkness. An assassin and killer by heart, Judah knows how to kill and gets the job done. Though, one day the guild he belonged to was destroyed by Black fang. Not really caring for the people of the guild, Judah turned the other way when the attack occured and ended up joining up with Black Fang. Plot Judah has been on a mission for a while, and has just gotten back. He met up with Cari, another mage in the guild and notified her of the impending attack. Powers and Abilities Darkness Magic Judah is vary capable and understands how to effeciently use darkness magic, he even proclaims himself as a master of it. His magic can be used in different ways, Shroud, Burst, and Project. Darkness: Shroud Judah is able to use darkness and shroud himself, as if he completely ejects his presence outside of the world. This means that Judah is able to disappear into the shadows, and not be able to get sensed. The shroud hides almost everything from people, the sound of his steps, the sound of his breath, the sound of his heart beat, and even hides his magical presence, meaning the only way you can notice him is if he is directly infront of you or wants you to see him. He is able to walk through broad daylight, and no one would notice him as if he was never there. *'Surrounding Shroud: '''Judah is able to shroud a room in darkness, completely taking away any sort of light in a 100 feet radius. Darkness: Burst Judah is able to use destructive darkness magic. By using burst, he is able to create darkness magic that destroys anything that it comes in contact with, the natural ability of darkness. It takes a lot of magic to stop the destruction process. *'Odin's Spear: Judah is able to shape his darkness into a spear, and throw it at high speeds to his target, destroying the target. This is a mid-range attack, usually used against multiple opponents to trim down the numbers. *'Thor's Sword: '''Judah is able to shape his destructive darkness into a sword. Anything that gets stabbed or slashed from the sword explodes and is destroyed. This is a close range attack that is used against opponents in front of him. *'Loki's Arrow: 'Judah is able to shape his destructive darkness into a bow and arrow. By launching the darkness arrows, he is able to destroy anything that gets hit by the arrows. This is a long range attack used for far targets. *'Wrath of Tyr: 'Also known as the 'black sun' by those who have lived to see it, Judah is able to focus a huge amount of darkness magic into an orb, he then lifts the orb up to the sky and expands it into a massive ball of darkness, in which he throws to his opponents. If anything touches it, even a pebble, it will explode and destroy everything in a large radius. Darkness: Project Judah is able to cover objects in darkness and lift and throw the objects. *'Hands of Fate: '''Judah is able to project darkness in the shape of hands and grab multiple objects and throw them. He mostly uses the hands to grab his opponents, and strangle them or throw them. '''Incredible Strength and fighting skill *Judal has been fighting ever since he was a child. Therefore he is an expert at fighting. Judal also has emmense strength and speed, and is strong enough to keep up with most opponents without his magic. '''Weapon - Dagger: '''Judal weilds a dagger, and is able to harness his darkness magic into the dagger and strike with it. The dagger was a gift from an old friend, and he mostly pulls it out only when he is ready to finish his battle or do an assassination. Trivia Quotes